List of Kim Possible episodes
Kim Possible is an animated television series that aired on Disney Channel and Fox Kids. Episode list Season 1 (2002-2003) *Episode 1: Crush (Date: June 7, 2002) *Episode 2: Sink or Swim (Date: June 7, 2002) *Episode 3: The New Ron (Date: June 7, 2002) *Episode 4: Tick-Tick-Tick (Date: June 14, 2002) *Episode 5: Downhill (Date: June 21, 2002) *Episode 6: Bueno Nacho (Date: June 28, 2002) *Episode 7: Number One (Date: July 12, 2002) *Episode 8: Mind Games (Date: July 19, 2002) *Episode 9: Attack of the Killer Bebes (Date: August 2, 2002) *Episode 10: Royal Pain (Date: August 16, 2002) *Episode 11: Coach Possible (Date: August 23, 2002) *Episode 12: Pain King vs. Cleopatra (Date: September 6, 2002) *Episode 13: Monkey Fist Strikes (Date: September 13, 2002) *Episode 14: October 31st (Date: October 11, 2002) *Episode 15: All the News (Date: November 1, 2002) *Episode 16: Kimitation Nation (Date: November 15, 2002) *Episode 17: The Twin Factor (Date: December 27, 2002) *Episode 18: Animal Attraction (Date: January 10, 2003) *Episode 19: Monkey Ninjas in Space (Date: March 7, 2003) *Episode 20: Ron the Man (Date: April 25, 2003) *Episode 21: Low Budget (Date: May 16, 2003) Season 2 (2003-2004) *Episode 22 (1): Naked Genius (Date: July 18, 2003) *Episode 23 (2): Grudge Match (Date: July 25, 2003) *Episode 24 (3): Two to Tutor (Date: August 1, 2003) *Episode 25 (4): The Ron Factor (Date: August 8, 2003) *Episode 26 (5): Car Trouble (Date: August 15, 2003) *Episode 27a (6a): Rufus in Show (Date: August 22, 2003) *Episode 27b (6b): Adventures in Rufus-Sitting (Date: August 22, 2003) *Episode 28 (7): Job Unfair (Date: August 29, 2003) *Episode 29 (8): The Golden Years (Date: September 5, 2003) *Episode 30 (9): Virtu-Ron (Date: September 12, 2003) *Episode 31 (10): The Fearless Ferret (Date: October 3, 2003) *Episode 32 (11): Exchange (Date: November 7, 2003) *Episode 33a (12a): Rufus vs. Commandore Puddles (Date: November 14, 2003) *Episode 33b (12b): Day of the Snowmen (Date: November 14, 2003) *Episode 34 (13): A Very Possible Christmas (Date: December 5, 2003) *Episode 35 (14): Queen Bebe (Date: December 19, 2003) *Episode 36 (15): Hidden Talent (Date: January 2, 2004) *Episode 37 (16): Return to Camp Wannaweep (Date: January 16, 2004) *Episode 38 (17): Go Team Go (Date: January 30, 2004) *Episode 39 (18): The Full Monkey (Date: February 13, 2004) *Episode 40 (19): Blush (Date: February 20, 2004) *Episode 41 (20): Partners (Date: March 12, 2004) *Episode 42 (21): Oh Boyz (Date: April 2, 2004) *Episode 43a (22a): Sick Day (Date: April 23, 2004) *Episode 43b (22b): The Truth Hurts (Date: April 23, 2004) *Episode 44 (23): Mother's Day (Date: May 7, 2004) *Episode 45 (24): Motor Ed (Date: May 21, 2004) *Episode 46 (25): Ron Millionaire (Date: June 4, 2004) *Episode 47 (26): Triple S (Date: July 26, 2004) *Episode 48 (27): Rewriting History (Date: August 5, 2004) Season 3 (2004-2006) *Episode 49 (1): Steal Wheels (Date: September 25, 2004) *Episode 50 (2): Emotion Sickness (Date: October 15, 2004) *Episode 51 (3): Bonding (Date: October 22, 2004) *Episode 52 (4): Bad Guy (Date: January 14, 2005) *Episode 53 (5): Showdown at the Crooked D (Date: March 25, 2005) *Episode 54 (6): Dimension Twist (Date: April 1, 2005) *Episode 55a (7a): Overdue (Date: April 15, 2005) *Episode 55b (7b): Roachie (Date: April 15, 2005) *Episode 56 (8): Rappin' Drakken (Date: June 25, 2005) *Episode 57 (9): Team Impossible (Date: August 26, 2005) *Episode 58 (10): Gorilla Fist (Date: November 18, 2005) *Episode 59 (11): And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI (Date: June 10, 2006) Season 4 (2007) *Episode 60 (1): I'll Suited (Date: February 10, 2007) *Episode 61 (2): The Big Job (Date: February 10, 2007) *Episode 62 (3): Trading Faces (Date: February 10, 2007) *Episode 63 (4): The Cupid Effect (Date: February 10, 2007) *Episode 64 (5): Car Alarm (Date: February 17, 2007) *Episode 65 (6): Mad Dogs and Aliens (Date: February 24, 2007) *Episode 66 (7): Grande Size Me (Date: March 3, 2007) *Episode 67 (8): Clothes Minded (Date: March 17, 2007) *Episode 68 (9): Big Bother (Date: April 7, 2007) *Episode 69 (10): Fashion Victim (Date: April 14, 2007) *Episode 70 (11): Odds Man In (Date: April 28, 2007) *Episode 71 (12): Stop Team Go (Date: May 5, 2007) *Episode 72 (13): Cap'n Drakken (Date: May 19, 2007) *Episode 73 (14): Mathter and Fervent (Date: June 17, 2007) *Episode 74 (15): The Mentor of Our Discontent (Date: June 23, 2007) *Episode 75 (16): Oh No! Yono! (Date: July 1, 2007) *Episode 76 (17): Clean State (Date: July 28, 2007) *Episode 77 (18): Homecoming Upset (Date: August 11, 2007) *Episode 78a (19a): Chasing Rufus (Date: August 12, 2007) *Episode 78b (19b): Nursery Crimes (Date: August 12, 2007) *Episode 79 (20): Larry's Birthday (Date: September 1, 2007) *Episode 80 (21): Graduation: Part 1 (Date: September 7, 2007) *Episode 81 (22): Graduation: Part 2 (Date: September 7, 2007) Season 5 (2013-2014) *Episode 82 (1): Of Dice and Men (aka First Day of College and Moving Up On and Not Over) (Date: May 1, 2013) *Episode 83 (2): Pre-College Dropout (Date: May 8, 2013) *Episode 84 (3): Party Until You Drop Crazy (Date: May 15, 2013) *Episode 85 (4): Schoolhouse of Hard Shocks (Date: May 22, 2013) *Episode 86 (5): Feeling Blue (Date: May 29, 2013) *Episode 87 (6): Try Again (Date: June 5, 2013) *Episode 88 (7): Ron vs. Starman (Date: June 12, 2013) (Notes: This episode features a crossover with Starman) *Episode 89 (8): Job Unfinished (Date: June 19, 2013) *Episode 90 (9): Magnetic (Date: June 26, 2013) *Episode 91 (10): The Show Can't Go On (Date: February 3, 2014) *Episode 92 (11): TBA (Date: February 10, 2014) *Episode 93 (12): I'm Just Dreaming (Date: February 24, 2014) *Episode 94 (13): Meet the K-Squad (Date: June 6, 2014) *Episode 95 (14): TBA (Date: June 13, 2014) *Episode 96 (15): Home Disprovement (Date: June 20, 2014) *Episode 97 (16): Picture Perfect (aka Molerat Art) (Date: June 20, 2014) *Episode 98 (17): The Oh Boyz Are Back in Town (Date: June 27, 2014) *Episode 99 (18): Which Kim is Which?: Part 1 (Date: July 4, 2014) *Episode 100 (19): Which Kim is Which?: Part 2 (Date: July 4, 2014) *Episode 101 (20): Farmed and Dangerous (Date: July 11, 2014) *Episode 102 (21): Twin Factor Returns (Date: July 18, 2014) *Episode 103 (22): Evil Exam Much: Part 1 (Date: July 25, 2014) * Episode 104 (23): Evil Exam Much: Part 2 (Date: July 25, 2014) * Episode 105 (24): Evil Exam Much: Part 3 (Date: July 25, 2014) Season 6 (2014) * Episode 106 (1): Can the Real Mole Rat Stand Up? (Date: August 21, 2014) * Episode 107 (2): TBA (Date: August 28, 2014) * Episode 108 (3): Lost in Kimlation (Date: September 4, 2014) * Episode 109 (4): That's So Ron (Date: September 11, 2014) * Episode 110 (5): Long Live, King Aviarius (Date: September 18, 2014) * Episode 111 (6): The Switch is Back (Date: September 25, 2014) * Episode 112 (7): Boy Troubles (Date: TBA, 2014) * Episode 113 (8): TBA (Date: TBA, 2014) * Episode 114 (9): Goodbye Middleton, Hello Space: Part 1 (Date: TBA, 2014) * Episode 115 (10): Goodbye Middleton, Hello Space: Part 2 (Date: TBA, 2014) * Episode 116 (11): TBA (Date: TBA, 2014) * Episode 117 (12): Ron Dangerous (Date: TBA, 2014) * Episode 118 (13): Never Quit (Date: TBA, 2014) * Episode 119 (14): TBA (Date: TBA, 2014)